


Adult Wolves play nice

by shuckingwolves



Series: Adult Wolves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Crack, M/M, nobody's a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckingwolves/pseuds/shuckingwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale finished his phone call to his sister, Talia Hale. He sat in his new, bright red Lamborghini, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in contemplation. So his nephew was bringing his date home to the family. Talia had given him strict instructions to be nice to Stiles and Derek, to try to put the past behind them. How many times had that been said in this family. Peter shook his head, pressing down on the accelerator with thoughts of Talia’s ‘play nice’ in his head.</p>
<p>Oh, no. That was not the way it would play out this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> Thanks to all the support on Adult Wolves take the mall I decided to write a sequel and I may possibly do more in the future we'll see :) I really hope you like it and all feedback is more than welcome so feel free to comment!  
> Also, I promise the next chapter will be longer but I felt it was the right place to end this one :)

Waking up next to Stiles in the morning, with the pillows plumped around them, the white sheets smelling of Stiles’s detergent and the morning light creeping through the curtain window was one of the best things Derek had been given. Stiles slept next to him, one arm curled over Derek’s stomach, his mouth open and snoring contently. Derek’s lips curled at the corners. Stiles rolled over, not conscious of doing so, his head resting on Derek’s bicep. Derek looked down at him fondly, at the lighter streaks in Stiles’s brown hair, at the pale skin with the flush on his cheeks, feeling Stiles’s soft breath tickle his skin. Abruptly, Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to open them to the light outside his retina. Derek chuckled softly, waiting. Eventually, Stiles shook his head slightly, in a daze, before opening his eyes. They widened at Derek.

“Wha-what time is it?”

“Ten am on a Saturday morning.” Derek smirked.

Stiles’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape but Derek didn’t see why it was much of a surprise. Stiles had been tired this past week, from exams and lacrosse practise, it made sense that he needed that much sleep. Stiles left his current expression in favour of a better one. His lips spread into a grin, soft and happy. His eyes stared straight into Derek’s. 

“Top of the morning to ya, eh?” 

“You’re terrible at accents.” Derek said.

“You’re terrible at humour.”

With that, Stiles feebly hit Derek’s arm with a pillow before scrambling out of bed to bag the first pancakes. 

*

Derek mentioned it as they at ate their breakfast at the Stilinski family table. Stiles’s dad had long ago gone to work, leaving in the early hours of the morning. Derek chewed his last mouthful before feeling like starting a conversation which he really wanted to avoid. 

“Stiles, you know we’ve been together for three weeks now?”

Stiles nodded, speaking around a mouthful of pancake, he pointed his fork at Derek accusingly, as if Derek would forget. 

“A month this time next week.”

“Exactly. So, you know my family?”

Stiles threw his hands up in the air with exasperation, his knife and fork waving wildly. Derek sighed. He was in for a backtrack of conversation now. Stiles was still talking around  
his mouthfuls of food, the sound barely comprehendible. 

“What the bunch of hot psychos who took over the mall? Which, by the way, made me have to be in a fake relationship with you.”

Derek raised his eyebrows, his lips tugging at the corners.

“Oh, you had to did you?”

Stiles laughed, at last swallowing his food. 

“Did I say psychos? I meant geniuses.”

Derek allowed himself a benign grin. Then, his eyes held a deadly seriousness to them which almost made Stiles choke on his new mouthful of pancakes, the golden syrup dribbled down his chin. He wiped it quickly, trying his best to look like he wasn’t scared for what he was about to hear. Then again, with the Hales, it could be anything. 

“They want to meet you.”

Stiles gaped. After a few seconds of silence, Derek wondering if proposing such an idea had been a mistake on his part, Stiles broke it. His hands gesturing about madly, his arms flailing. 

“Are you kidding me? The entire Hale family want to meet me?”

“Get over yourself.” Derek joked, rolling his eyes. 

Stiles ignored this, saying his thoughts out loud. 

“What about Peter?”

Derek’s jaw clenched.

*

Peter Hale finished his phone call to his sister, Talia Hale. He sat in his new, bright red Lamborghini, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in contemplation. So his nephew was bringing his date home to the family. Talia had given him strict instructions to be nice to Stiles and Derek, to try to put the past behind them. How many times had that been said in this family. Peter shook his head, pressing down on the accelerator with thoughts of Talia’s ‘play nice’ in his head.

Oh, no. That was not the way it would play out this time.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets the Hale family. Peter is still...well...Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter is bigger than the last :) So I hope you like it. Feel absolutely free to let me know what you think by commenting! All feedback is helpful :)

Talia Hale smiled warmly as her daughter, Laura, breezed into the kitchen. Cora was already sat down on the bar stool, tying her shoelaces before she went for her morning run. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, her face free of cosmetics. This was a little different to Laura, who flaunted her looks and grew her brown hair past her shoulders.

“This is going to be so great! When do they get here?” Laura exclaimed.

Talia smiled again, somewhat bemusedly, as she made herself some breakfast.

“Tomorrow, hopefully.” Talia replied.

“Did Derek tell you how they met? Mum, it’s the cutest thing ever!”

Laura’s sentence was met by a discrete snort from Cora, who had finished tying her laces and was leaning against the counter top, grinning at her sister. Laura ignored this, most likely she hadn’t heard. Cora thought back to the elaborate lies Derek and Stiles had told Laura for their fake relationship to work and had to suppress a laugh. Cora had to leave the room, saying she was going jogging now, when Laura explained how fate made the spaghetti strand fall on Stiles’s lips, right where Derek was thinking of. Laura always was far too romantic.

*

Scott stood in the doorway of his best friend’s house, using those stupid brown puppy eyes that always worked on Stiles. Well, usually.

“No, Scott. I’m not taking you.”

“Why not! This is the Hale family we’re talking about! The stars of _Adult Wolves_!”

Stiles shrugged helplessly, whilst packing a couple more pairs of socks in his suitcase.

“Exactly. I want to make a first good impression.”

Scott looked at his friend seriously for a moment, his gaze intent. At last, he nodded. He would definitely join Stiles on later trips though; no way was he missing the opportunity. He handed Stiles the box set of CDs which were by Stiles’s bed.

“You can’t forget Star Wars though. You love that.”

Stiles pointed at him, as if he was a teacher and Scott a student who had spoken to him in class.

“That, my friend, is a good point.”

With that, he crammed the box set into his arms, pushing them to the bottom of the trunk where his dad had said all the valuables were meant to be stored so that they didn’t get damaged.

*

Peter arrived at Talia’s house at quarter past five. Talia’s husband hadn’t minded when Talia had said she didn’t want to change her last name, that her kids would be Hale’s not Smiths because it sounded nicer. Daniel Smith didn’t even seem to mind much now, as he came strolling out of the house to meet Peter. Peter stepped out of his Lamborghini, removing his sunglasses with a quick movement of his hand.

“Danny boy.” He smirked.

“Daniel. It’s nice that you came, Peter.”

Peter snorted, rolling his eyes at the other man’s pleasantness. Daniel Smith was the type of man who had a messy sweep of brown hair, constantly messed it even more, who wore comfortable sweat tops and jeans and always had a paintbrush on his person. Today, it was looped into his belt. Peter didn’t ask what he was painting. He simply walked up the steps, opening the door without comment.

“Uncle.” This frosty reception came from Laura.

Peter smiled. It didn’t comfort Laura, who was wearing her special holiday sweater for the occasion. Stiles didn’t have school so he had time to come round. Hopefully, today. Unfortunately, Peter had time too.

“Where’s Cora? And your mother?”

“Right here.”

They spun around, to see Cora standing in the archway, her expression holding not a single trace of warmth, having changed into jeans and a jumper. Peter raised his eyebrows.

“No workouts today?” He mocked.

Cora offered him a tight smile and a rather rigid shake of her head. She bit down on her lip, as if refraining from commenting. At that point, Talia arrived on the stairs landing. They glanced up at her; she was standing on the marble steps, looking down at them with an amused smile and a fond expression.

“At last, the family together.”

She glanced at the clock as she walked towards them, her heels breaking the silence of the room with each step. She frowned slightly.

“Well, almost.”

*

Derek was still grumbling as he drove them hastily towards his family home, it was set in the countryside but the actual house was more of a hidden mansion, surrounded on all sides by woodland and trees, the birds would wake everybody up early in the morning but the sunsets would shine through enough splendour to make up for it. Derek thought of these memories as he drove, finally nodding at Stiles’s excuses for running late. He wanted to make a good impression as much as Derek, which was inevitably why he had taken so long to pick all his nice clothes to pack.

“We’re only five minutes from civilisation, although it seems like we’re in the middle of nowhere when you arrive.” Derek warned.

Stiles simply laughed but he understood what Derek meant when they parked next to the mansion. The sheer size of it was astonishing. Who even built a mansion in a place like this? Only the Hale’s. Stiles shook his head, stumbling out of the car and following Derek towards the house. His heart was thudding dangerously, his stomach squirming, as Derek knocked on the door and they waited. It had been less than two seconds and Stiles was already impatient, to get the introductions over so he could begin to understand and be accepted into the Hale family. Stiles shifted his weight from one leg to the other as they waited. Derek opened his mouth to snap at him but the door opened.

“Derek! Stiles! It’s so good to see you!”

Laura instantly hauled Stiles in for a hug, squeezing tight before hugging Derek with the same amount of enthusiasm. She took Stiles’s wrist and led them through the main corridor and into a spacious lounge. The walls were painted cream and the carpet matched, abstract paintings hung on the walls, filling the plain room with exciting and vibrant colour.

“Wow.” Stiles breathed.

At that moment, Daniel Hale walked through the door, accompanied by Cora, Peter and Talia. He was smiling warmly, already deciding that Stiles was a nice enough guy.

“You like my paintings? They’re open to interpretation, of course, but I like to think that one reflects the colours of nature. The woods around, for instance.”

Stiles was nodding along, absorbing the information like a sponge. He tilted his head, considering it and murmuring agreement. Daniel stepped closer, pointing out some other  
stroke of the brush and explaining to Stiles. Peter rolled his eyes, walking over to sit on the leather settee.

“Long time no see, you two lovebirds.” He greeted them.

Derek shrugged, he wasn’t about to give an apology and that was clearly the warmest welcome they were going to be given by Peter. His mother, Talia, moved forward. She embraced Derek warmly, remarking on how tall he was. He shook her affections off; he hadn’t grown anymore because he was an adult now. She laughed and he couldn’t help the small smile playing on his lips, even as his cheeks faded from pink to normal colour from his embarrassment at her motherly tendencies. She beamed at Stiles, walking towards him and hugging him too.

“It’s so good to meet you, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, dumbstruck as he realised Talia Hale, who had been in the acting career for a good twenty years, had hugged _him_. He fumbled for words, finally finding some and forcing them into the air around him.

“It’s great to meet you too, Mrs Hale.”

“Talia.” She insisted.

He nodded, slightly nervous as her eyes homed in on his, reading silently the person that he appeared to be. How could she know that already? Stiles tried to calm his nerves,  
Daniel was asking him questions about how school was, accepting that there were only a few years between him and Derek and seemingly open to anything broaching that topic.

“School’s fine. Exams soon.”

He tried to think of something else to say when Cora spared him, walking forward and hugging him with familiarity, like he was already part of the family. Stiles glanced at Derek, for reassurance more than anything, and found a steadiness in those dark eyes which stilled his trembling nerves.

Everything was going to be fine. It was just the Hale’s. What could go wrong?

*

The evening meal was filling to say the least. Stiles and Derek lay in their bed, rubbing their stomachs and feeling bloated. Derek turned to look towards Stiles, his expression looking timid for once. Stiles smiled.

“You look nervous.” He teased.

“Shut up.” Derek said, no real heat in his words.

He crossed his arms, pulling his grumpy face. Stiles grinned, nudging Derek’s arm jokingly. How were Derek’s biceps that incredibly muscular and ridiculously tense? Stiles dismissed the thought, his eyes scanning Derek’s for the problem. He saw the worry instantly, felt the need to supress it. He took Derek’s chin in his hands and stroked his fingers along it soothingly, like he was erasing all the worries of the world with a single touch.

“Your family are great, if a little eccentric. I always wondered where you got it from.”

Derek laughed good-heartedly, his chest rumbling. He had to admit that he was the only one in the family who wasn’t eccentric, or so he hoped. His scowl and quiet demeanour usually kept that character trait from him.

“Thank you.” He said, leaning forward to steal a kiss.

Stiles’s lips were soft against his own, yielding to his touch. The kiss deepened, Stiles tugging on Derek’s hair, ruffling it, and Derek holding onto Stiles like he was a lifejacket in the middle of a raging sea storm.

*

The next day, Derek woke up first. As always.

He glanced down, at the sleeping Stiles curled in the crook of his arm, nestled there with no intentions of leaving. Stiles’s snores were soft, the only sound in the room. Derek smiled, dipping his head to plant a kiss on Stiles’s forehead. Stiles’s snores only deepened. Derek snorted.

He clambered out of bed, showered and dressed into fresh clothes, padding barefoot down to the letter box. He leafed through the post, quickly scanning the letters. He was probably the only person awake right now. The others would arrive soon. He glanced at the morning newspaper and chocked.

A massive picture of him and Stiles had made the front page, with a smaller picture in the corner of them in the mall. The following article described the appalling fact that Derek was in a relationship with somebody who he supposedly kidnapped and kept in the mall against his will. The article then went on to detail Stiles’s tragic past with his diseased mum, ADHD and how very dangerous and life threatening his dad’s job as the local sheriff was. Derek cursed under his breath.

He glanced up and swore some more. He hoped he hadn’t wakened anybody. A dozen morning newspapers were placed all around the lounge, some plastered on the walls, others tucked behind paintings, some strewn on the floor, and even more covering every inch of the settee. Derek leapt on them, frantically screwing them all into meaningless balls so the words couldn’t hurt Stiles. He even disposed of them in the outside bin; encase Stiles spotted them in the wastepaper bin. He walked back into the house, sighing with annoyance, knowing who had done this. As if on cue, Peter hale sauntered downstairs, wearing his silk red dressing gown. He was carrying something under his arm and, as he descended, he casually unfolded it to reveal another blaring, insulting front page.

“Oh, good morning, Derek. Have you seen the morning paper today?”

“Why would you tell them? Why would they print it?”

Derek’s mother glided down the stairs, dressed in a cashmere sweater and some faded jeans. Obviously, she had only heard Derek’s last sentence. She gave Derek a stern look as she passed them on her way to the kitchen.

“Now, now, Derek. Don’t believe everything you read in newspapers.”

As she walked out of the room, Peter started retreating upstairs. Derek narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Instinctively, he followed his uncle upstairs. They reached halfway before Peter mused aloud.

“I wonder if Stiles has read the paper yet?”

“Don’t you dare!” Derek growled.

He snatched for the newspaper in Peter’s hands but Peter whisked it away, lashing out with his foot. He connected with Derek’s torso, putting enough force into the blow to send Derek tumbling down the stairs. He landed with a thud at the bottom. Peter paused, peering anxiously. He really didn’t want to have killed or seriously injured his nephew. That wasn’t on the agenda.

“Derek…are you okay?”

“Except for the agonising pain.” Derek mumbled into the carpet.

Gingerly, he stood to his feet, dusting himself off. He glared furiously at Peter, so much so that anybody else would have frozen to the spot with fear. Peter was spared the decision of following through the plan by Stiles’s entrance. Stiles was dressed in his Captain America top and fresh jeans, his hair still messy from last night. He was blinking sleep out of his eyes, standing at the top of the landing, when he appeared to notice them for the first time. Derek, at the bottom of the stairs, went absolutely still. However, Peter triumphantly thrust the newspaper in front of Stiles and waited, with a hungry expression, for his reaction. Derek’s fears were coming to life in front of his eyes, playing out disastrously well.

“It’s really good this morning.” Peter practically gloated.

Stiles made a ‘hmmph’ in amusement, flicking through the pages. Peter’s brilliant, boastful grin was gradually fading into an expression of horror. Derek almost laughed with relief. Stiles hadn’t even glanced at the front page.

“Aha! I suppose Derek told you about their weekly horoscopes, eh? Hmm, you’re Aries, right?”

This last question was directed at Derek. Derek nodded, barely containing his laughter as Peter stared, completely gobsmacked, at a sleepy but talkative Stiles.

“Says here, you’re going to take a fall.”

This time, Peter really looked alarmed.

“Hmm. Well, watch out buddy. Now, where’s this home-cooked breakfast I’ve been promised?”

With that, Stiles walked past the two of them and towards the kitchen. He was completely oblivious to the article which had been the cause of so much anxiety for Derek and glee for Peter. Derek blinked slowly before following him, not giving Peter the satisfaction of glancing back with wariness. Peter called back to him, but his tone sounded on the edge of desperation.

“A fall, Derek! In both senses of the word!”

Derek paused briefly, before shaking his head in dismissal and walking though the kitchen door.


	3. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts off the pranks, with disastrous results, and Laura doesn't take the challenge lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I wanted to finish the rest of the chapters so I'm about to put them all up! Hope you like it :)

Cora liked to take her usual morning jog before breakfast; apparently it was better for improving metabolism. Secretly, she liked to hear the early morning birds, see what colours the sky would be painted today. She jogged past a dozen trees, her footsteps pounding the grass, twigs snapping underfoot. Her heart was pounding, her muscles stretching out nicely, her breath becoming slightly deeper. She leant an arm against the nearest oak tree, the wood rough against her palm, and panted for breath. It came but was taken away equally as fast.

She saw it in the darkness of the woods. She ran in the opposite direction.

*

Laura was second to last in reaching the dining table for breakfast. Derek, Stiles, her uncle, father and mother were all gathered around, eating bacon, hash browns, sausages and egg. She joined them, giving them all an inquisitive, somewhat dangerous look. She hadn’t seen the fashion column this morning.

“Where’s our morning post?” She asked, her eyes scanning the table.

At once, Peter slid the morning paper across the table, a malicious smile widening on his lips. Derek tensed as Laura reached for it. Stiles was talking to Daniel Hale about the sculptures he was planning to make for a local art exhibition. Laura glanced at the front cover and her expression turned to stone. It was one of those changes like summer abruptly turning to a frosty, snow-swept winter, a change with coldness lining every inch. She moved the paper closer to herself, away from Stiles’s eyesight. All thoughts of fashion had left her mind.

Finally, she glanced up. Derek was astonished that Peter wasn’t cowering in fear at the prospect of facing Laura’s cold fury. Her blue eyes were like ice. However, she didn’t say anything. She merely stared at him, her gaze unwavering, the iciness in her expression tangible. Stiles glanced over, mid laugh, and spotted the back of the paper.

“Turn to page 14, the horoscopes are great!” He recommended.

Her expression changed in two seconds flat. A warm smile plastered onto her face and her eyes were laughing in greeting. Obediently, and as quick and discreetly as possible, she changed to the horoscope page.

“Hmm Cora’s says she’ll have to outrun a threat.”

She glanced at Peter with a gleam in her eye. Derek was glad he wasn’t Peter.

“It says here that Gemini are messing with fire today. That they _will_ get burnt.”

Talia glanced quickly between her daughter and brother, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. The two were prone to massive arguments; they could easily destroy this happy, family time. She gave them both her best stern glare but Laura was already tossing her hair over her shoulder, leaving Peter with one last glare.

“I’d be careful if I were you.” She threatened.

Peter merely looked amused by the whole thing. Laura walked briskly away, Daniel glanced over in dismay.

“She took the paper! I wanted to know what mine was.”

Stiles opened his mouth, already looking as if he was about to stand up. Derek’s eyes were quick to spot this, flashing with alarm.

“Never mind.” He said pointedly.

Stiles sat down with a confused expression. Something wasn’t right.

*

It all escalated quickly after that.

It started when Cora came sprinting into the house, breathless and panting, slamming the door closed behind her, reaching desperately for the lock. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, her eyes were frantic and Daniel Hale really didn’t know what to say at her next words.

“Dad. You have to help me hold this door closed. There’s a wild bear on the other side.”

Then, she turned her head towards the staircase, as if remembering a very good point which had slipped her mind. Daniel rushed towards the door, putting his weight against it. Anger and rage sparked inside Cora, even as anxiety and resignation filled Daniel. He had always known Talia’s family were slightly crazy, but wild bears chasing them had to be an all new low for whatever prank war was happening now.

“PETER HALE I WILL KILL YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I WILL RIP YOU APART LIKE THAT FREAKING BEAR ALMOST DID TO ME!”

“Darling, it’s not the bear’s fault.”

Cora’s glare silenced any further comments on civility that Daniel had been hoping would help keep the calm and peace around here.

*

Stiles glanced up at Derek and Talia Hale in the middle of watching reruns of the X-Factor. They were all sat in the lounge, comforted by the leather of the settee, discussing the contestants and laughing over a few of the judges’ comments.

“Did Cora just say Peter set a bear on her?”

Talia Hale sighed like a woman who merely wanted to watch one TV programme without being interrupted by the threat of bears running after her children. Stiles grew increasingly worried about how extreme the Hales were, he had forgotten in the honeymoon period of loving Derek.

“I’ll go see what it’s about.” Derek sighed.

He stood to his feet and walked out of the room. Talia shrugged at Stiles’s incredulous expression.

“You should have seen them argue when they were little. The whoopee cushions never stopped.”

Stiles had to laugh at that, the funny image of Daniel and Talia sitting down around the house only to ‘fart’, the image of Laura stepping on a whoopee cushion and becoming cross with Derek’s antics. They had trained themselves even at a young age.

*

“What do you mean a bear chased you?”

Cora’s eyes flashed with fury and impatience. Daniel and Cora were still holding the door closed against the many thumps from the persistent bear. Derek was helping them, his added muscle was quite useful but the bear was extremely strong.

“I MEAN A BEAR CHASED ME WHAT’S SO DIFFICULT TO UNDERSTAND?”

 _“Cora_.” Daniel chided.

“Dad, I’m not in the mood.”

“Don’t be so rude.” Derek said quietly.

Cora was so furious that she elbowed his gut, Derek hunched over, yelling out in protest. The bear managed to use this to his advantage, pushing the door open further.

“You two stop arguing!” Daniel shouted over the roaring.

Cora looked slightly begrudging but she made no more attempts to physically harms Derek when he stood straight again, putting his weight back against the door. The other door, the one from the lounge, opened and Stiles stepped inside.

“What’s all the shouting about? Your mum had to turn the TV off, you were so loud.”

They glanced uneasily at each other. Derek shrugged. Stiles had been in the thickest of these family pranks before. One more time couldn’t hurt, so long as he kept him away from that news article.

“There’s a bear outside the door. It chased Cora.” Daniel explained, rather matter of factly.

Stiles held a hand to his chest, as if this was all his hearts desires coming true at once, his eyes were laughing, he was laughing.

“Are you-are you serious? You can’t be serious!”

“Yes! We are serious Stiles! Does that sound like a friendly neighbourhood cat to you?” Derek snapped.

“You know, it’s probably so strong because they’ve evolved like that.” Stiles mused aloud.

Cora looked like she had just about run out of patience. Her hair was messy, her neck had a slight sheen of sweat, and she still held the door closed. There was a massive bear outside, pounding the door and roaring, she wasn’t in the mood to discuss how it was able to that.

“I don’t want to know how it evolved I want it to go away!”

Stiles crossed his arms, fixing her with a famously defiant Stilinski look.

“Have you tried ringing the local animal authorities?”

Cora, Daniel and Derek glanced at each other, looking stumped for words. Stiles couldn’t help grinning.

*

Peter had heard the shout from where he lounged in the garden.

He was sitting in a deck chair, enjoying the morning sunshine, with an early morning martini in his hand. He sighed with contentment, thinking how well everything was going. He took a sip, his dark sunglasses shining as a ray of sun hit them. He smiled, relishing the moment.

*

Laura Hale also heard the shout, as well as her mother ringing the local animal services. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, at her steely determination, at her pursed lips and felt the fire in her veins. Peter would not win. This was just the beginning.


	4. Take what you give out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura extracts her revenge, with the help of Derek and Cora.

Laura Hale dusted off her jeans, giving the Lamborghini one last satisfied glance, before gently placing the tool box out of sight.

*

“Thank you for not pressing charges, mam. I really have no idea how he escaped.”

Talia Hale eyed the young man, wearing zoo keeper uniform, with something close to pity. Such a fresh-faced optimism he had to think that her family hadn’t been involved. She sighed pursing her lips together. 

“Well, I think I do. If that’s all?”

The young man nodded before climbing into his large vehicle and speedily driving away, the bear in tow. Talia walked up the stairs to the house with a thoughtful mind, which would inevitably cause some stress. She closed the front door behind her and walked into the lounge. Derek, Cora, Daniel and Stiles were all flopped on the settees, looking as if they had fought a long and tiresome battle.

“The bear’s gone. Now, that better be the last of it.”

She glanced sternly at them all, except Daniel. Her gaze lingered on Cora’s threateningly. Cora rolled her eyes and stared moodily at the wall. Talia nodded, apparently pleased with this. As she walked away, Cora leaned closer to Derek and hissed in his ear. 

“Last of it my ass.” 

Derek looked to where his mother had walked away; thinking over her words and the newspaper which would have been hung on the wall behind her had Derek not taken it down. He glanced at Stiles with worry in his eyes.

“Absolutely.” He agreed.

*

Peter started his car, the engine was purring. 

He drove along the road, out of the hidden house, out of the woodland and into beautiful civilisation. He took a sniff of the fresh air, the sun glinting off his sunglasses. The day, so far, was looking to be a humongous success. Then, very abruptly, it wasn’t. 

He had reached a red light and moved to stop the car, to roll it into a slow halt. The car didn’t stop. The break wasn’t working. He pressed his foot down uselessly but nothing happened. His car continued to move forward, smashing into the one in front of it. The owner of this car stuck his middle finger out of the window and his horn blared in protest. He was in his mid-fifties, wearing glasses and not much hair. He walked briskly out of his car, slamming the door behind him, to inspect the damage. This only took a few minutes, one glance could tell that it was great, and he marched over to Peter, holding his head high and standing with all the posture of a righteous and justified man. 

“What do you think you’re doing? Driving into people’s cars, thinking you own the world.”

“Well, actually, I own a small proportion of a little island called-“

“Do you think that’s meant to impress me? YOU CRUSHED MY CAR!”

The man was red in the face, sweat was sticking to his temples, spit was flying from his mouth and Peter was seriously worried the man would kneel over from high blood pressure. Of course, he was slightly affronted by the man’s anger. Although, it was understandable. He’d just tell the man his name and everything would go smoothly from there on in. Peter leaned forward, resting his arm against the window space, a charming smile in place. He looked down his sunglasses at the man.

“My name is Peter Hale.”

“Is that supposed to impress me? I’m still pressing charges, buddy. Do you think I give two shibs about your name?”

Peter frowned, both out of indignity and confusion. His face cleared of all lines when he comprehended the man’s words.

“Shibs? No, it pronounced-“

“DO YOU THINK I GIVE TWO FLYING SHIBS?”

Peter blinked. With that, the extremely enraged man stormed off to wait in his car for the emergency services. The cars behind them, stuck in the long line of traffic, were blaring their horns. Some of them even tried to cut around Peter and the furious man. This was a mistake. The man rolled down his window to shout some more.

“It’s a road not a damn circus!”

*

Laura skipped down the stairs, humming happily. Derek, Cora and Stiles were still ranting about the bear and recovering from the trauma of the situation when they glanced at her.

“Ladies and gentlemen, at this moment in time our dear uncle Peter is currently having some difficulties with his breaks. So, I suggest that you all get one step ahead of him. He was heading for the Sushi restaurant in town.”

They blinked in stunned silence. She glanced at Stiles, as if a thought had just sent alarm bells in her mind, her eyes alight with remembrance. She started to address him but as she spoke, her eyes drifted over to Derek. She hoped he caught on to her pointed looks.

“Stiles I don’t think you should go out in public. You know how it is. The new hot couple and all.”

“Hot? I’m sure you just meant Derek then.” Stiles joked, laughing in good-humour.

His look at her suggested a suspicion though; something more close to wariness than Derek was comfortable with. He frowned at Stiles, because he couldn't see how Stiles didn't include himself in the hot category. Cora spoke up, grabbing Derek’s wrist and leading them towards the door as quickly as possible.

“Sure. We’ll go. See you guys back here in an hour or so.”

When they were gone, and silence was in the room, Stiles raised his eyebrows accusingly at Laura. She crossed her arms and sighed in annoyance, raising her own in retaliation. 

“I’m going to miss out on all the fun? Really?”

She smiled then, one which was both amused and feral. He could tell her mind was spinning with ideas, that Peter had underestimated her yet again. 

“No.” She said clearly, her tone crisp. 

She returned her gaze to him from wondering the oblivious.

“Peter needs to learn to take what he gives out.”

*

Derek and Cora waited, sat at a table in the sushi restaurant. They waited a long, long time. Eventually, after an hour, Peter walked through the door looking mildly irritated. He didn’t glance around but walked straight up to the bar and ordered his meal. The sushi chef nodded, his eyes betraying him as he looked towards Derek and Cora nervously. Derek bit back his annoyance and nodded slightly, the merest of gestures. Peter hadn’t noticed, he was drumming his fingers on the bar with impatience. The sushi chef left the bar and returned, minutes later, with a lobster in hand.

“No, I ordered a fish not a lobster. Can’t anything go right today?” He snapped. 

The sushi man held the lobster out to Peter, as if he didn’t understand English.

“FISH NOT LOBSTER.” Peter shouted, enunciating his words clearly.

The man waved the lobster towards him, urging Peter to accept it, with a frozen smile in place. Peter rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to discredit the man  
but the lobster suddenly flopped, hit the bar, and jumped onto Peter. Its claws were clasping Peter’s nose. Peter jumped around, yowling in pain, shouting at the man. From their table, Derek and Cora burst into laughter, muffling it behind their hands. They slipped out of the booth, leaving a generous amount of cash on the table. 

*

It happened as Laura was busy tapping away at her laptop keyboard, talking to Stiles about how you could Google a list of the world’s most extreme pranks and it could solve all your problems. Stiles hadn’t really been paying much attention, he was glancing around her room, taking in the pink walls and the lush views from the window, the beautifully carved architecture and Laura’s own abstract paintings. They weren’t quite as good as Daniel’s but they caught ones eye none the less. Then, something else caught Stiles’s eyes. It was shoved in Laura’s wastepaper bin.

“Hey, is that…”

Stiles’s grin faded.


	5. Not funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles reacts to the article as badly as Derek thought he would...

Stiles froze, his hand curled around the newspaper, his eyes scanning the page. The stillness of his stance scared Laura. She stood up, pushing her laptop onto her bed.

“Stiles….it’s not…”

Stiles didn’t seem to hear her. He was staring at the paper like it was a death sentence, His eyes were watering, he sniffed, nodding as if it wasn’t anything at all. The newspaper was curled in his hand.

“Did Derek know about this?”

Laura didn’t answer. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Stiles nodded again, walking out of the room and downstairs. Laura called after him, running to keep up. He picked up the keys to Derek’s Toyota, thankful that Derek and Cora had gone in Cora’s car. He was more familiar with Derek’s Toyota, although he longed for his trusty Jeep.

Talia glanced up from where she was sitting in the lounge, standing to her feet as Laura arrived breathless from chasing Stiles.

“He saw the morning newspaper.”

That was all she needed to say, Talia was walking through the front door and almost headed straight to Derek’s Toyota when she realised Stiles wasn’t there. Stiles was surrounded by paparazzi, cameras flashing and blinking at him, people hurling questions left and right. He was attempting to push through them, his eyes fixed on the Toyota.

“How has your mother’s death affected you?”

“Did Derek hit you in the mall? To make you co-operate?”

“Stiles! Just a comment about your dad’s chosen career, please!”

“ENOUGH!” Talia roared, from where she stood on the front steps.

The journalists glanced meekly up at her. She nodded towards her security, who were standing at her side, their muscles bulging threateningly. The journalists began backing away, their hands up in surrender and their excuses offending the air around them. Once they were gone, when there was silence, Laura spoke first.

“Stiles, just come inside, ok?”

Stiles shook his head, tearing his gaze away from their kind faces. This family was somewhat eccentric, yes. But harsh, cruel and mean? He hadn’t expected that. He was going to get to the bottom of this, find Peter and find Derek and tell them all to get their asses in gear. He walked over to the Toyota and slammed the door closed, driving away in a squeal of tires.

*

Peter spotted his niece and nephew escaping the sushi bar. It didn’t take much to put two and two together. Laura’s threats echoed in his head. _It says here that Gemini are messing with fire today._ _That they_ will _get burnt._ Peter pushed away from the bar, stalking out of the diner in pursuit. _I’d be careful if I were you_. This was Laura’s fault, this was Laura’s planning and now everybody else was joining in. Well, they had underestimated him far too much.

Up ahead, Cora and Derek were walking the small stretch of pavement to the car park, where Cora’s car was. She glanced at him, her expression doubtful.

“Do you ever think our family take things too far?”

Derek shrugged, still grinning from seeing Peter hop around the store with a lobster on his nose.

“Maybe.” He allowed.

They turned a corner, walking into the car park. The walked over to the car, Cora unlocking it as they approached. They opened the doors but then one opened next to them, Stiles stepped out of the Toyota. His eyes looked slightly teary but Derek wasn’t about to ask. He knew already. Stiles stood, a mass of pale skin, fragile bones and sarcasm. His brown hair fell in odd angles, like he had spent the drive there running his hands through his hair.

“Stiles…” The name slipped easily from Derek’s lips.

Cora nodded, feeling slightly awkward. She opened the car door and closed it behind her, waiting for them to talk it out. Derek walked forward but Stiles was frowning, looking at the floor. He glanced up sharply, as Derek reached him.

“Why-" He choked, started again.

“Why does it say my mum died and my dad’s next? Do your family think everything’s a joke?”

The way he sounded, the notes of pure sadness, made Derek want to wrap an arm of comfort around him, hug him until this all blew over.

“No, Stiles, I promise. You know what Peter’s like.”

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Said a confident voice from behind them.

Stiles and Derek both turned their heads to look at him, glaring furiously. Peter strolled past, as if he had not just endured numerous pranks, and shrugged. The smug smile was back in place. It made Derek want to punch him.

“You know what? I can’t do this, Derek.”

“Stiles, don’t be stupid.” Derek said.

“I’m not being stupid. You know what’s stupid? People like him.”

Stiles gestured to Peter, who scowled. Derek took a step forward but Stiles was already slamming the door, breathing heavily, trying to maintain his anxiety, to keep his calm and his cool. He drove the car away, Derek didn’t bother pointing out that it was his car.

“Do you think it’s a prank?” Peter mused.

Derek didn’t bother answering him. He got in the passenger side of Cora’s car and told her to step on it. If Stiles still needed to collect his things from their house then he was going to meet him there.

*

They arrived before Stiles did, taking a shortcut. Hastily, they slide out the car and walked up to the house. Talia, Laura and Daniel were waiting anxiously.

“Where’s Stiles?” Daniel asked.

“Never mind that, where’s Peter?” Laura insisted.

Derek ignored them. He glanced at Cora who nodded, her expression serious, before running upstairs to Stiles’s room. Derek headed towards the kitchen,  
looking for a bowl. Talia wasn’t letting it drop. She followed him, her arms crossed.

“Derek Hale, tell me right now what happened young man.”

Derek rolled his eyes, bent over and still rummaging in the cupboards.

“How much butter do we have?” He asked.

Talia, completely thrown, looked at Daniel over the top of Derek’s head, sharing a look of growing concern.

*

Stiles arrived, a little later, and wrenched the door open. Laura was waiting for him in the hall, lounging against the wall. He hesitated. He’d seen Cora’s car  
parked but maybe Laura didn’t know.

“I, um, came for my stuff.”

Laura nodded, her eyes understanding.

“Remember your DVD set, it’s in the lounge.”

Stiles was halfway up the stairs but nodded at this, running back down the stairs and walking into the lounge. He froze. Derek, Cora, Talia, Daniel and even Peter were sat in the lounge, resting against the leather settees, watching one of Stiles’s favourite Star Wars episodes. Of course, Derek knew that it was his favourite, which Stiles had to admit was a clever move. Derek glanced up, an expression of innocence which Stiles didn’t quite believe, on his features. He stood to his feet, walking over and joining their hands together, interlocking their fingers.

“See, my family will behave, be normal. For you.”

Stiles nodded, laughing at their obedient expressions. Derek grinned, leaning forward and pressing their lips together, moving perfectly with Stiles’s. Derek bite down on Stiles’s lips and stiles tugged him closer in response, his hands knotting in the fabric of Derek’s t-shirt. Somewhere behind them, Laura made a gagging noise. Derek’s lips smiled against Stiles’s and then they were laughing.

“It’s a PG guys. Keep it that way.” Talia warned, a smile in her voice.

They walked over to the settee, hand in hand, and sat down with each other, curled up for the whole marathon. In that moment, Stiles figured maybe the Hale family weren’t so bad after all.


	6. My boyfriend, Stiles Stilinski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :) Hope you guys like it, feel free to leave any comments or kudos ;)

“I don’t know about this.”

Scott was saying as he walked with Stiles down the corridors of Beacon Hills, discussing Stiles’s eventful holiday. Scott had laughed to begin with but as Stiles’s story had continued, he’d been angry on his best friend’s behalf.

“And to think we ever liked Peter Hale!”

“He is pretty good at acting.” Stiles admitted.

“Yeah, _too good_.” Scott insisted.

They reached the main doors, walked into the school parking lot. It was full of the usual action, plus a lot more. School buses, bikes, motorbikes, cars of varying different sorts, all crammed the school grounds. And there, by Derek’s Toyota, a mass of journalists stood.

“Wish me luck.” Stiles sighed.

Scott sent him a sympathetic look, accompanied by the brown puppy dog eyes. Stiles walked down the steps, pulling his backpack tighter to his shoulder. He walked towards the car and was immediately engulfed by the crowd, cameras and callous questions. Derek opened the door, stepping out of the car and shouldering the journalist nearest out of the way. He reached Stiles and pulled him close for a hug, kissing the top of his head and murmuring a ‘sorry’. Stiles smiled, shrugging.

“No big deal.”

Derek nodded, his eyes were serious yet gentle as they scanned Stiles’s. Decidedly, Derek nodded to himself and turned to face the gawping journalists.

“A lot of you had a tip off from my Uncle Peter. You misunderstood Stiles. He is brilliant, clever and beautiful. You shouldn’t judge him for a past which isn’t his fault.”

Derek’s voice was calm, each word spoken clearly and with weight behind it, leaving no room for argument, a perfect persuasion. So much so that Stiles was actually puffing his chest up slightly, grinning. Derek’s eyes lingered one each journalist for a few seconds, hoping to get his message across, to reach an understanding.

“This is my boyfriend, Stiles Stilinski.”

*

Stiles laughed as he sat around the dining table with Derek and his dad. His dad, John Stilinski, was looking tired from a long shift, still wearing his Sheriff uniform, but was chuckling too. Even Derek, who wasn’t so prone to open enjoyment, was grinning, casting his eyes down and shaking his head as if embarrassed that he’d given way to such a thing as laughter.

“Let me get this right…it went straight for his nose?” John laughed.

“Yes, Sir.” Derek laughed.

“Brilliant.” John said, shaking his head with incredulity.

He glanced around the table, realising they had all finished eating. He stood to his feet, piling the plates and carrying them over to the sink. He glanced over his shoulder, his parenting expression on as he saw them walking upstairs.

“No funny business.” He warned.

“Absolutely.” Stiles agreed.

He’d had enough of ‘funny business’.

*

Yet, standing in his bedroom with Derek pushing him against a wall, pressing their lips together, he really didn’t count it as ‘funny’. He counted it as being loved and loving back.


End file.
